dc_fanon_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
George Delanivias
George Delanivias (born August 4, 1999) is an Greek dancer and singer, who is most famous for his role of doing guest appearances in Disney Channel's series World It Up and Finally Me. He leaved the main cast in Season 2, but according to Laura Marano on Twitter, she said that he might return, but it's currently unknown. On March 29, 2014, it was confirmed that he will return for the second season. He currently stars as Nick Freebers in Finally Me, ''Adam Fitzpatrick in ''What The? and George Coleman in Teen's Life. Television work Filmography Discography Single Album Soundtracks Music Videos Trivia *He's from Greece. *He was dating one of the cast members, Rekaya Starlight, but according to Swarm, Floyd and Laura, they did broke up cause it was not going "so well". In May 17, 2014, they did come back. Later, they broke-up again seriously after Rekaya cheated on him. Now, they are enemies. *He loves Sanna Nielsen and Helena Paparizou. *On an interview, he said that he will sing along with Cyrus Uy and Rekaya Starlight in the Billboard Awards at Canada. *He has 3 gold metals for swimming, 2 for volleyball and only 1 for water polo. *He represented San Marino at Eurovision Song Contest 2012 where he finished 1st on the semifinal (1st in televoting, 2nd in juries) with 171 points. In Grand Final he finished 2nd with 261 points. Then he returned at 2013 when he qualified at the Grand Final and finished 1st at 2nd semifinal (1st in juries, 1st in televoting) with 187 points. He finished on the Grand Final at 1st place with 396 points, a ESC record. He announced on Twitter that he will return for 2014 where he finished 1st again his best result at the contest with 414 points. George also tried to represent San Marino on 2008 and 2011 but he finished second at the national final on both occasions. Then, he confirmed that he will return for 2015 and also that he signed a contract for 5 years for representing his country. He also represented Iceland on 2009 where he finished 2nd on the final. On, 2015, he finished in the Grand Final, 8th (first in televoting, 20th in juries). George Delanivias participated also at Melodifestivalen on 6 occasions between 2001 and 2013 but he never won the chance of representing Sweden. In 2001 he came 5th (last on juries, first on televoting), in 2002 he finished 4th (8th on juries, 1st on televoting), in 2003 he finished 9th (last on juries, 8th on televoting), in 2004 he came 7th (6th on juries, 9th on televoting), in 2005 he finished 2nd, its best result, (1st on juries, 4th on televoting), in 2013 he finished 2nd again (2nd on both occasions). At 28 June, he announced that he will return for Melodifestivalen 2015 with a pop ballad. He qualified in the Grand Final once more on a duet with Sanna Nielsen. * He's dating Mary Wary. MORE TBA LATER Category:Ators Category:Dancers Category:Singers Category:Cast Category:List of Actors